


nothing you could do

by IIzakuraII



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode: s03e6 (The Portal), Gen, Spoilers to season 3, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: There is nothing you could do,There is nothing left for you to sayYou pushed me away and let your claws drive deeply into my fresh.You let your power CRAVE into your mind.Why?-[a poem for season 3 of she ra]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	nothing you could do

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS TO SEASON 3!!!!!!!!

There is nothing you could do,

There is nothing left for you to say

You pushed me away and let your claws drive deeply into my flesh.

You let your power CRAVE into your mind.

Why?

Is it because you’re not good enough?

Is it because I’m not good enough?

Is it because  **we’re** not good enough?

I gave you chances.

I wanted you leave

Go

Disappear

And run with me.

Why is it so hard?

Was it Shadow Weaver’s whispers that would go

**_Left_ **

**_Right_ **

**_UP_ **

**_DOWN_ **

Into your brain?

We could have lived a happy life.

You refused.

You rebuked.

YOU choose this.

YOU let your fingers wander around the levers.

YOU pulled it.

Everything is crumbling. 

Black and white surrounds us.

The world is ending.

Everyone is turning into non-existent memories.

It is not perfect.

This is what YOU wanted.

YOU wanted the world to be perfect.

It’s not.

It’s coming to an end.

And we’re going to die in your ‘perfect world’.

And there’s nothing you can do.

And there’s nothing you can say.

You whimper in pain as my fist comes in contact with your face.

I didn’t want, ask, or love to hurt you.

I just had to.

Congrats.

Did you like it when her wings soared into the sky?

Did you like it when she pulled the sword to save me.

Us.

The world?

She’s gone in your ‘perfect little world.’

Everything is normal.

You had your consequences to pay.

This bullshit is done.

And there’s nothing you could do.

And there’s nothing left for you to say.

**Author's Note:**

> i based this off a whole ass google font at 5 am.
> 
> construct crit and some comments are rad. 
> 
> i haven't wrote poems in forever. i miss writing them.


End file.
